


A Light to my Darkness

by Alwayz_Yourz



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Cabin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, One-Shot, References to Depression, Smut, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwayz_Yourz/pseuds/Alwayz_Yourz
Summary: Taylor needs to escape for a while - Zac knows just how to help.
Relationships: Taylor Hanson/Zac Hanson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	A Light to my Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one-shot that randomly poked its head up in my mind a few weeks ago. Hope you enjoy :)

Today sucks. I’m not even out of bed yet, and the day sucks already.

Sometimes, it all just gets too much for me; kids, family, the band and all the pressures that go with it. Adulting in general. Just everything.

Don’t get me wrong, I love my wife and kids more than anything - they are my world; and I know how fortunate me and my brothers are to have been doing what we love for more than 25 years and to still be going strong. It’s just that sometimes, I need to press pause for a little while. I feel like a glass about to overflow, and need to step out of my day to day existence for a bit; even just for a day.

All I can hear is the sound of my kids wreaking havoc downstairs. Nat is probably in the kitchen trying to get breakfast sorted for everyone while also planning the coming weeks activities for the family. Yeah, my wife is a superhero. I should get up and go help, but the weight of my thoughts keep me buried in bed.

There is only one person in the world who understands me when I’m like this; one person who doesn’t judge, who makes me feel whole again. He knows me inside out...Zac.

I roll over and grab my phone off the nightstand. Finding his name, I send him a message; a single text and he’ll know what I need. He always does without question.

_Need out._

Barely a minute passes before my phone buzzes with his reply.

**_How bad?_**

We have a sort of level system we’d agreed on to help him know how bad I’m feeling, in turn knowing what I need to get me out of my funk. Gray - we head out for drinks at a bar, or pizza and a movie, Dark - we go for a day long drive, not home before midnight, or Black - we escape the city for no less than 24 hours.

Today is bad. I need to escape. So I hastily reply,

_Black_

**_I’ll be there in an hour_**

My heart gives a flutter of relief, and I manage to haul myself out of bed. I throw on a pair of my favourite jeans and a black T-shirt, then grab my duffel bag, throwing in a handful of clothes and other necessary items. I should feel bad about leaving Nat to deal with the kids again, but I just don’t. I can’t find it in me to care about much right now. I have nothing left to give right now..

I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen as casually as I can, heading straight for the coffee machine. As the liquid heaven begins to fill my travel mug, I turn to Nat.

“Zac and I are heading out for the night. He’ll be here soon to pick me up. We just need to decompress a bit.” I carefully avoid her eyes.

I have to hand it to her, even though her eyes widen a fraction in surprise, she covers it quickly before responding to me, while trying to clean Indy’s sticky fingers.

“Oh, I thought we were going to be spending time together as a family seeing as you only just got home from tour,” she sighs, “but I guess one more night isn’t the end of the world”.

I don’t know what to say in response to that, so I just turn back to my coffee silently, hoping Zac arrives sooner than he said.

***

With the window of Zac’s truck open, I lean my head back and let the wind blow through my hair and face. I let out a relieved sigh and let my eyes close.

I don’t quite know how he does it, but when Zac arrived at my house 10 minutes ago, he managed to know all the right things to say and how to say them to render Natalie completely unbothered by our little getaway. He had even managed to let it be known, in a roundabout way, that we MAY need more than one night away.

“I’ve got you, bro” Zac’s low voice startles me. I feel his hand on my knee as he speaks, gently squeezing.

“Thank you…” is all I manage to murmur back as our eyes meet briefly. There is a spark of concern in his eyes, but he knows better than to press me right now. We’ll talk later when we get to our cabin.

A few years ago, Zac and I had decided to go halves in purchasing a reasonably secluded cabin a few hours away from home; simply for when any of us needed to get away. It was quite a large cabin actually, with plenty of room for any of our families. But to be honest, it was usually just the two of us that used it - usually for scenarios exactly like this one.

He simply nods in reply, and reaches to turn on some music.

I lean my head back again, turning my face to the cleansing wind of the highway, music filling my ears as I slowly drift off; the gentle motion of the car rocking me to sleep.

***

I turn around and face Zac after dumping my duffel bag on the floor. He is standing next to the table where he’s flicked the bluetooth speaker on, watching me with careful eyes. He is - and has always been - my rock; my pillar of strength through times I’m not strong enough for myself.

He doesn’t say a word as he walks over to me, wrapping me up in his arms. I bring my own arms around his waist and hold on tight, my face pressed into the crook of his neck, breathing in and basking in his natural warmth that always seems to radiate from him. I can feel the steady rhythm of his heart beating against my own.

Zac leans back a little, and brings his hands to cup my face. His chocolate eyes are full of acceptance and understanding.

“You okay?” he asks quietly.

I let out a small breath, a tiny smile on my lips, “I will be”. I squeeze his hips where my hands rest.

“What do you need Tay?” his breath is warm on my cheeks.

It’s never a question for me because the answer is always the same; I need _him_. So instead of answering him with my words, I lean forward and press my lips to his.

His lips are warm and soft and everything I need right now. I feel his fingers slide from my face to the back of my neck, caressing my skin gently. Zac never lets himself get caught up in the moments we have like this, instead he savours every second; every minute we have. I part his lips with my tongue, needing to taste him, and he lets me. I feel his tongue gliding into my own mouth as he deepens our kiss.

We stand there, just kissing for a while, in no rush to do anything else. I can feel the tension slowly leaving my body as the minutes tick by. 

After a while our kisses slow down, trickling to a stop. We have our foreheads pressed together, just breathing each other in.

“Come here” Zac murmurs quietly after a beat. He takes my hand and leads me through the cabin to our bedroom. When we’re in the bedroom he turns, and without saying a word, he lowers me to the bed. Once I’m laying down, he moves to my shoes, taking them off and dropping them to the floor. It’s a trivial task, but the way he does it makes it so much more intimate. He is simply taking care of me.

I watch as he gently makes his way onto the bed, crawling up and stretching his solid frame beside me. He reaches out his hand, and begins tracing my face with his fingertips, starting along my cheekbone, grazing up and around my ear to my jaw. His touch continues up over my lips, where he takes his time tracing every dip and rise. I part my lips automatically, loving the sensation of his feather-light touch. My skin is tingling where he has touched me. I let my eyes drift close and just enjoy the feel of Zac’s explorations.

His breathing is a steady rhythm beside me, and before long, my own breaths are matching his; soft and steady.

Words simply cannot describe how Zac’s presence grounds me every time. My body is beginning to ache for him, the tingling from his touch now trickling down my neck, spreading throughout the rest of my body. Without opening my eyes, I bring a hand up to cover Zac’s, stilling his motions.

“I need you…” I say quietly.

I sense the air shift milliseconds before I feel warm lips envelop mine. I let out a lustful moan as I bring my hands to twist in his hair, holding him close. I kiss him back hard, arching my body into his. He chuckles lightly in response and glides his hand down my side to the hem of my shirt, where he slips his fingers underneath against my now heated skin. He drags his hand back up my side, taking my shirt with it.

“Off” he murmurs into my mouth.

I lean up long enough to shed my top, before laying back against the soft pillows. Zac leans over me, and dips his face to the crook of my neck, nipping at the skin. My whole body shudders. He knows all of my sensitive spots on my body almost better than I do. He knows exactly how and where and when to touch me, taste me and tease me. My hips grind up against his of their own accord.

“Zac...please” I whimper. I reach my hands up to start unbuttoning his shirt, and he moves away from me.

I pout at the loss of his body heat, but then notice he’s shedding his clothes. I decide to help out and remove my pants as well. Out of pure laziness I had decided to go without underwear that morning, and it was paying off now. Zac’s eyes make an obvious once over of my body as I lay there, utterly naked in every sense of the word. He gets a look in his eyes that I’ve seen a thousand times before, right before he is moving back onto the bed, crawling over me.

The room is filled with not only the faint sound of music from the other room, but of my panting breaths; fueled my by absolute lust for Zac.

I let out a quiet moan as I feel him leaving a trail of warm, wet kisses from my hips, to my stomach - where he dips his tongue into my navel - up to my neck. My body jolts with pleasure when I feel his hard cock slide against mine as he claims my mouth is a deep kiss. He rolls his hips down against mine again; slowly...deliberately. I open my legs, pulling him between them gently. Our lips continue moving together effortlessly.

This...this is what I need when I wake up feeling like I did this morning. The feeling of heated skin against heated skin brings me a sense of calm that nothing else seems to be able to.

We continue moving leisurely against each other; no pressure to take things further. Just being able to touch and kiss Zac like this is enough. I open my eyes to find him looking at me - his brown eyes glowing and full of love. My heart swells with adoration for my brother in that moment; he is perfect.

“Zac….” I groan as I feel him roll his hips against mine yet again.

“I’m here Tay,” he whispers, his breath tickling my lips.

I bring both hands to his ass and pull him against me tightly, watching his eyes flutter closed as I do. We’re both beginning to pant; breaths getting heavier and heavier, cocks getting impossibly hard as we grind together over and over.

I glide one of my hands into his hair, grasping firmly, and bring his face back to mine. I pause with his lips millimeters from mine, breathing him in. As our eyes lock, I whisper “I love you…”

Zac whimpers softly at my words, before kissing me deeply. I hear myself moan again and again as our tongues glide together. I take his plump bottom lip between mine, biting gently. One of Zac’s hands makes its way down between our bodies, his fingers wrapping around my dick without hesitation. He moves his hand up and down with the exact amount of pressure he knows I love; his forehead resting against mine, eyes still closed. We’re both breathing against each other, sharing the same air.

“I’ve got you, Tay...baby, I’ve got you” Zac pants into my mouth as I writhe underneath him. His hand stops moving on my cock, moving down to tug on my balls, before continuing down to my hole. I arch my back and gasp in a breath at the feeling of his fingers rubbing around my sensitive skin. I am beyond capabilities of speech; reduced to whimpers and moans. I’m clawing at Zac’s back, trying to pull him as close as I can, and most likely leaving marks on his flawless skin. My head is thrown back, revealing my neck as he continues to heal me with his touch.

All of a sudden I hear the telltale click of a cap, and before I really have time to think about it, I feel Zac’s lube-slicked fingers rubbing against me again. I let out a quiet whimper as he presses one finger into me. I bite my lip trying to breathe through the initial discomfort.

“Ssshh...relax Tay” Zac whispers back, continuing to move his finger in and out of me. He leans down and places little nips and kisses along my jaw, breathing hard. As he brings his lips to cover mine again, he presses a second finger into me, stretching me further.

My cock is absolutely throbbing in anticipation now, pre-cum practically flowing constantly from my sensitive tip all over my stomach. I’m aching to be filled by Zac again; but no matter what I do, he takes his time with me. He always senses what I truly need; knows when I need his touch to rescue me.

Moments later, he removes his fingers, pulling back just enough to look into my eyes. I lay there staring back into his eyes, panting. I caress his cheek with my hand, letting my thumb brush over his kiss-swollen lips.

“I love you, too, Taylor” Zac utters as he presses the head of his cock into me.

I arch my back again, letting the feeling of him filling me take over my senses; the burn of his thick cock, hard and rigid, stretching me. Burying my hand back into his hair, I pull him down for a deep, sensual kiss, wrapping my legs around his hips.

He glides his hand up the entire length of my leg to my hip, then continues up my side to my shoulder, as he begins to move his hips. Zac holds me down with his other hand as he begins to pump his hips, finding a delicious rhythm.

My toes curl, and I start moving my own hips against his, matching his gentle pace. I lean up and kiss him hard, holding tight. My heart is wreaking havoc in my chest; a caged animal trying to break free of my ribs.

“Tay..you feel so good, baby” Zac moans into my mouth.

I swallow his words with a moan of my own. I continue kissing him, tasting his lips and tongue, as he makes love to me. A fire is burning throughout my body, but it’s a slow burn. I know this isn’t going to be a hard and fast fuck. This is going to be a slow, sensual, love making session. It's exactly what I know I need - and so does Zac.

The music from the other room creates a sensuous rhythm we can’t help but match. It ignites something inside of me; lighting a carnal need that only Zac can fulfil.

He leans his body down against mine; skin to skin. He tangles a hand into the hair at the nape of my neck, continuing to kiss me as sensuously as he is moving in and out of me. My hands release their hold in his hair, trailing down his back, tracing lines down his golden skin, before grasping his lower back, holding tight.

The pleasure is still building; the coil of fire winding ever tighter in my gut. I suck Zac’s plump bottom lip into my mouth, making him moan against me. I answer with a moan of my own. “So deep, baby. So good”.

I open my eyes to stare up at him. His eyes are heavy, his skin is shimmering with a fine layer of sweat. My eye catches a single droplet that has begun a trail down his cheek and along his jaw. I can’t help but lean up and capture it with my tongue, leaving a gentle kiss in its place.

“Tay…” Zac pants, “I’m getting close babe”.

I arch my back as his thrusts begin to pick up in intensity. I can feel every delicious inch of his cock as it fills me again and again. I wrap my hand around my own throbbing dick, matching his pace. My head is thrown back, eyes closed as I feel the fire begin to reach fever pitch.

A strong hand knocks mine out the way, Zac continuing to pump me in time with his hips.

“Look at me Tay…” he whispers. “Keep your eyes on me”.

Our eyes lock in an intense gaze full of lust, love and so much more. The knot of pleasure in my stomach is about to explode, Zac having found my prostate. Both of my hands grasp his face as I barely manage to press my heated lips to his.

“Zac…” I gasp as he flicks his thumb over the head of my cock at the same time his dick hits the bundle of nerves deep within me. “I...I’m...cu - ”

His free hand locks behind my neck as he whispers “Let go Tay...I’ve got you” before smashing his lips to mine.

White light fills my vision as I tumble over the edge. I feel my cock pulsing in Zac’s hand, my cum hitting both of our stomachs and chests, some even hitting my chin. My entire body is convulsing in pleasure, Zac continuing to move until I feel his cock swell and explode inside of me. He doesn’t let out a scream, or even a moan. He simply gasps, my name barely gracing his lips as he holds me tight, filling me.

Even though I feel like I’m falling apart, he’s here, holding me together; always holding me together.

***

Zac is drawing patterns over the damp skin of my back as we lay tangled together. We haven’t spoken a word since we came down from our highs, but we’ve never felt the need to fill silence with idle chatter.

I look over into the golden-brown depths of his kind, gentle eyes and smile. I love him so much. Once again he has rescued me from the darkness that lurks within me; keeping me in the light with him. Leaning over, I place a chaste but firm kiss to his thick lips.

“Thank you”

He brushes my hair from my eyes as he replies quietly, “Anytime, Taylor. I’ve got you.”

And I believe him.

As I drift off to sleep, I think to myself: _You’ve got me forever_...


End file.
